Good Girl Gone Bad
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Insanity is Clarity, Insanity is Freedom, and Joker wouldn't let go of his without a fight even when it came to the pretty doctor. He loved his insanity he would torture anyone just to enjoy it. Harleen was a typical good girl and became a doctor to help people but when it came to the Joker he made her feel like she was the one trapped not him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Starting from the beginning when things were at their most peaceful the Symbolic Monarchy of Gotham started off with the great philanthropist Dr. Thomas Wayne.

He was the King his good deeds were legendary, his money made him famous but his heart of gold made him loved by all.

His Queen was his wife Martha they were a power couple.

The Jack was Superman though never really seen a lot but everyone knew who he was it was his influence and the Waynes money that kept crime to a minimum.

The Ace was Joe chill the only Crime boss that was brave enough or stupid enough to challenge the wealth of Wayne or the power of Superman.

The Joker was Lew Moxon the partner to Joe chill.

Crime escalated when superman disappeared and both Joe and Lew trapped the Waynes and killed them both leaving their young son Bruce an orphan and alone in the streets.

It was when Bruce became a man that the monarchy returned and Bruce took his place as symbolic King of Gotham.

The Queen was constantly changing as Bruce was always with different women so word spread that the symbolic Queen was Wonder Woman, though after the publicity of Batman the newly found Batwoman became the Queen.

The Jack easily was taken by Batman since no one knew who he really was otherwise they would take the Jack position.

The Ace of Gotham was Robin the boy wonder.

Then the Joker was easily taken by the villain of the hour Red Hood, though it quickly changed when Red hood had an accident at the ACE chemicals plant with Batman then Red Hood was changed into the most famous villain Joker.

As Batman and Robin continued to round up more and more villians Crime was once again at an all time low and Bruce Wayne was no longer the King.

It was here that this story begins.

On her 10th birthday a young girl was being struggled into a straight jacket by 2 burly orderlies, Young Harleen Quinzel was thrashing about, she had all of her friends over for a big birthday party but when she was talking to voices in her head in front of everyone her parents had decided to take drastic measures.

The orderlies were accidently tearing her brand new pink dress, her childrens make up (that she practiced for weeks to do herself until it was perfection) was smudging as she struggled but with a quick injection of morphine little Harleen had calmed but her tears were still smudging her make up.

No longer needed the straight jacket her father stayed behind to clear out the house while her mother took her daughter to the Arkham asylum.

Her dirty and torn dress with her smudgy make up made Harleen look like a clown child, her mother was severely embarrassed she didn't want to have a birthday party because of "the voices" but she kept blowing it off and had tried to drill etiquette into her daughter before the party but Harleen still talked to the voices anyway.

Harleen's mother gave her daughter a smoldering look of disdain as she was carried into the asylum.

As she passed by other patients she caught a glimpse of a man with green hair that gave her a large smile and for some reason it gave her a simple feeling of calmness.

Female nurses stripped Harleen and bathed her clearing off the smudgy makeup then dressed her in light pink scrubs.

The head of the Asylum came down to give her a therapy session himself, a simple man with no popping features but he was handsome in a normal kind of way.

Harleen was gently crying as she explained of her friends in her head and the good doctor couldn't help himself when he saw the young girl was a pretty little thing.

He was quick to write down his diagnosis and his treatment plan, he left in swiftness before he let his mind drift off into crazy land because of a pretty small child.

Harleen was lead out to the social area where she was met with many people all dressed in either pink or blue scrubs depending on their gender, but a few sat off in the corner just glaring at everyone else, just like the popular kids at school.

Harleen found a bench by the window and sat as she waited, and she cried silent tears again.

"What wrong little one?" Said a sultry masculine voice.

Looking over she found the same green haired man and his silver accented smile gave her the same feeling of calm like it did before his handsome features and muscle build told her he was no older then 25.

"Were the big kids being mean?" He pouted with a smile at his own joke.

"My mother left me here cause I keep talking to my friends." Harleen answered.

The man bit a piece of his shirt scrub sleeve and ripped it off then handed it to her, she looked at it with question.

"Here a pretty face like yours should be smiling not wet with tears." He said still pouting a smile and he grew the smile when she took the cloth and wiped her face, the blue makeshift hanky had a gruff smell to it that tickled her nose.

"Now show me a smile, I do love seeing pretty girls with smiles." He stated.

Now calm Harleen felt compelled to give this man her largest smile, which in return earned her, a smile back toward her and this smile didn't scare her or anything it was quite calming.

"That's much better." He retorted at her pearly whites that gleamed and for the first time in his life he felt his heart give a strong pump of blood.

"Whats your name?" He asked tilting his smile to the side.

"Harleen." She replied to the man that reminded her of a clown.

"Harrr-leeeeen. Mmmm" He said rocking his head side to side getting a good taste of the name in his mouth, "May I call you Harley?" He asked with a smile.

"Only if you tell me your name." She replied with another smile.

"They call me." He paused and hummed and doing another dance with his head, "Joker." He finally said.

"Joker." She stated trying his name for a taste herself and enjoyed the flavor as it rolled off of her tongue and even he enjoyed hearing his name come from her voice.

"Harley." He rolled off of his own tongue making her laugh at the comfortable familiarity.

"Can I call you Mr. J?" She asked lightly and it made his heart pump blood roughly causing him slight pain.

He smiled at her again and nodded making her smile at him again.

They sat there and talked as she talked about the voices and he just sat there and listened occasionally telling her a joke that rewarded him with a ringing in his ears of her melodious laugh.

Before long Amadeus Arkham called out her name and her anxiety kicked into over drive.

"Don't worry little Harley. You're gonna be fine." Joker said with a smile trying to give this small child as much comfort as he could since he knew what was coming, since her doctor was Amadeus Arkham, Joker knew for a fact what her treatment was since he used the same for all of his patients.

Joker was getting pissed at his concern for the small child but he felt such compassion for her since he saw being carried in here looking like a clown child.

"tch" he spat as he resumed looking out to the world trying to get his mind off of the hopeless child.

Of course his anger hit overdrive when she came back out though this time her eyes that sparkled before were now a dull lifeless color, the once pearly smile was gone, she was dressed in a simple dull pink dress and being wheeled out in a wheel chair as her parents had come to pick her up.

Harley was only there for a week and every day Dr. Arkham took her for her treatment, but now the lifeless doll that was once the enchanting Harley was heading home ready to born again as a sane model citizen.

Joker's fists clenched in annoyed anger, he sat with his 'friends' and the term was used loosely.

Now that Harley was out of harms way, the riot and escape was easy to plan and to put in motion.

However when Joker came into Amadeus' office to take his revenge he found that he was on vacation and wouldn't be back for a while.

Joker screamed and shouted taking a gun and a baseball bat throwing a very large temper tantrum destroying everything in sight and killing anyone that was in his way or he hated.

The sparkling smile of Harley kept popping into his head, he kept trying to tell himself that his revenge was for himself but his heart was trying to tell him that it was for the little girl.

Joker needed release not in a sexual way but in a mental way, he sure as hell wasn't going to give himself EST so when he got back home to his hidden million-dollar mansion he began the drink of a lifetime.

Harleen however began to slowly come back to life and by the time it was her 11th birthday she was alive again but no voices as well as no memory of her time at the Arkham asylum.

But her mother wasn't going to give any slack this time, she became Harleen's personal tutor, her mother crashed etiquette into her daughters head from day one and no matter how many times she wanted to be called Harley or laugh like a clown on drugs her mother was quick with the ridding crop on Harleens hands.

Harleen grew up being told what to do, she was constantly a good girl, made straight A's and followed the rules, never had a boyfriend, and never disobeyed.

So when Harleen turned 18 she couldn't help feel a tiny bit excited when her parents told her that she had a marriage proposal.

Her feelings got confusing when she saw that her betrothed was none other then Amadeus Arkham.

Harleen was confused but also excited, she viewed him as she sat next to her mother who held her hand ready to squeeze or dig her fingernail into her skin in case Harleen said something or did something unladylike.

"Dr. Arkham has a great reputation, people are calling him the King of our generation dear." Her mother explained though she was a little disinterested, he was a simple but handsome man, his greying dark hair helped to distinguish his features while his chiseled jaw helped to sculpt a slightly fearful look about him.

Harleen kept trying to figure out her feelings about this arrangement with her ever deducing mind it felt like she was only interested in what this man before her could give her rather then actually love the man himself.

But it kept telling her that she really wanted to say yes then through her haze she heard a ring in her ears.

"…Arkham Asylum…." She blinked as she came back into focus to rejoin the conversation.

"Well since the unfortunate escapade of patients that escaped during the riot of 2001, we have finally been able to recapture most of the villains that escaped that night mostly thanks to Batman and the boy wonder but it seems the mastermind behind it all has still been able to avoid us but I really feel we can capture him again and rehabilitate him back into society." The good doctor proclaimed, now Harleens attention was at full throttle and ready to listen to his story.

"Who is it?" She asked with eagerness, though she felt the hard squeezing of her mothers fingers, but Harleens racing heart wanted to know, so she yanked her hand from her mothers grasp and stood up to go and sit by the doctor while pouring him his 3rd refill of wine.

"I would love to hear who you would love to rehab Amadeus." She very lady like used sultry with a very charming seducing tone of voice.

Dr. Arkham had to clear his throat and chug down the glass of wine, "Well miss Harleen its actually the Joker, I believe with proper care and therapy he can become the man he once was." He stated with pride as well as confidence in his work.

Color flashed in Harleens eyes as if she was trying to remember something but she quickly blinked it away and continued on.

"So Dr. Arkham how long did you spend in Psychology school?" She asked carefully crossing her legs.

7 years later, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was sporting her engagement ring as she parked in her titled parking spot next to Dr. Arkhams parking spot, she pulled her ever faithful messenger bag over her shoulders and began her walk inside the large building.

Though she got glares of annoyance from her coworkers she didn't care in the least since it was the patients that she cared about.

In her long trek of growing up with a strict mother Harleen grew a sweet and caring side, and when the good doctor told her about helping people that was all she wanted to do.

So she accepted the good doctor's proposal, her engagement was public because of her ring but who it belonged to was secret for multiple reasons one of the main ones being the many patients in his asylum, the villains of Gotham hated their head doctor and would love nothing more then harm what he loved most, and a wife was easy picking.

Harleen reported for duty in her fiancé's office whom greeted her with a smile but no physical contact.

"Ok, well on behalf of the staff I welcome you to our little family." He said smiling and shifting through his files on his desk.

Alright, well I want to go ahead and dive you right in, no rest for the weary, but I do want to start you off simple, so you have a 2 hour therapy session at 10 it will give you some experience and also give you an idea of what to expect when dealing with convicted criminals." He stated pulling out a certain file.

"Alright, here you go, her name is Poison Ivy, a criminal mastermind with a reputation, so be sure to go in with an open mind."

Harleen opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it because his phone rang.

"Hello." He asked with great urgency.

"If he's being uncooperative then taze his ass. Get our best guys on him if you have too, we finally have him back and were not going to let him go that easily; Very good I'll be down there soon., don't have too much fun without me." He chuckled hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Harleen asked light laughter that was infectious.

"We. Have. Finally. Recaptured. The. Joker." He emphasized with great passion and mild laughter.

Harleen's smile faded as her heart suddenly pumped ten times faster and her excitement grew intense.

In college every psychiatrist that was her teachers or her classmates all knew of the famous psychopath.

"He's really here?" She asked with enthusiasm to match his.

"Yeah." He chuckled while nodding his head with excitement.

"Oh you better go your therapy session is coming up." He said looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah. I guess we will talk more about the Joker later? I want to hear all about him. Who is his doctor?" She asked standing up and pulling her bag back over her shoulders.

"I am, the really dangerous ones come to my care, but I promise to tell you everything." He said smiling.

She returned it with a small smile of her own until he gave her a small paper with her name on it and her office number.

She took the paper and gave a sideways mini curtsy as a flirting sign before walking out of his office neither saying anything but giving silent appreciation.

Harleen walked down the hallways hearing the screams of the hospital's patients, she found her office and it was already decorated, not much color it was bland and boring, but to Harleen she didn't much care.

She put her bag down by her desk and looked at the clock she had to get to her therapy session so she quickly grabbed a paper pallet and her favorite red and black ink pen.

She smiled as she walked toward the patients room following the number that was stamped on the front of the file she was given, its always the dangerous ones that need there therapy in their rooms.

She greeted the guards with a smile and a hello that wasn't returned but she wasn't worried she has been waiting to help someone; she swiped her keycard and entered the room.

It was mostly dark and she heard light nasally breathing from the darkness, she looked around, her heels lightly clacked on the floor as she saw her therapy table and couch.

She placed her file and pallet down on the table as she cleared her throat, alerting the occupant she saw a glint in the darkness of a shiny smile and piercing eyes.

"Hello my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I'm your new doctor starting today, its nice to meet you Miss Ivy." She said with a kind smile and delicate words.

A nasally breath sounded aloud as a deep leering voice spoke, "You've got the wrong room doc, Ivy is 2 floors down." It was a man she was in the room with.

Harleen's smile dropped and went to open her file and inside was the mugshot of a man with brown hair and chiseled features.

"I'm so sorry, he must have given me the wrong file." She was trying to be quick in grabbing her things and about to leave.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your rest, I need to get to my patient please excuse me." She said turning toward the door but the rooms inhabitants were faster making her run face first into a hard chiseled bare chest with tattoos covering it then seeing him in the light shook her to the core.

His green hair glinted in the light and his red smile was huge and spine tingling, while the silver grill he sported sparkled as they caught the light with movement or the cocking of his head.

"What's the rush?" He smiled down at her, he was intimidating to say the least as he slowly walked forward causing her to back up and then fall directly into a metal chair.

He continued to walk around her front as he surveyed the grown up the little Harley he once knew, had become.

He walked toward the couch giving her a good view of his back muscles along with his glutes that the blue scrub pants couldn't stop from hiding.

She shook with raspy breaths at his godlike physique, and his tattoos made him look like a fallen angel.

He turned slowly still watching her as he descended down to sit on the couch.

"Your already here, right? Might as well give me my therapy 2 hours early."

It was here that Harleen came back to reality, she had the opportunity to attend THE JOKER, how could she leave now even though a normal doctor might get in trouble but with her fiancé being the head of the asylum and it was his mistake that brought her here so she also had leverage against him.

She straightened up and got settled to start, but a glint boiled Joker's anger when he caught sight of the shiny affliction that donned her left hand.

"Your married?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Harleen looked up then down at her ring, which was against the rules to have.

"Oh, engaged it was an arrangement by my parents when I turned 18." She stated taking it off and securing it inside her pencil skirt pocket.

Joker calmed realizing that it was merely a small fluke that can be fixed.

"How have you been Harley?" He asked laying out as he surveyed her movements, but also giving familiarity which confused Harleen.

"I go by Harleen, but you can call me Dr. Quinzel." She stated with a smile and no familiarity, which confused the Joker.

As he watched her write down her notes before beginning his mind clicked, with children an excessive amount EST can cause memory loss, he clenched his fists in great anger.

'Don't worry little Harley I will set you free.' The Joker said in his head but also as a prayer and promise to whatever God was up there.

"How about this doc." He stated making her look up at him.

"If you call me a nickname can I call you Harley?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked her Brooklyn accent peeking out.

"How about Mr. J?" He smiled largely quizzically.

"Mr.J!" she said tasting the name on her tongue and liking its musky flavor, while Joker enjoyed his ringing ears as her older woman voice said his nickname that she herself gave him all those years ago.

Harley sat there intrigued as she and Joker laughed and conversed like old friends, it was comforting to Harleen but pleasurable to Joker, no longer a little girl he can enjoy her womanly celestial beauty for himself.

He laid out on the bed and talked about his abusive parents and neglecting siblings which intrigued Harleen, but when they got to his crimes he spoke with passion, which for some reason dampened Harley's panties.

She had to cross her legs and tighten them as much as she could, but it didn't stop the smell from reaching the Joker's nose and caused his crotch to itch like none of his usual bitches could make or cure.

Before he could say something perverted the door opened to find Dr. Arkham looking exasperated, which alerted Harleen that her session time was up.

The Joker's passion and excitement changed into a passion of hate and eagerness of murder at the sight of his least favorite doctor.

"Dr. Quinzel, I do believe I gave you the wrong folder, I hope you didn't have too much trouble with Joker." He asked with worry giving a light caress to her arm.

Watching that older man touch his property caused Joker to clench his fists in frustration and it got even worse when he pulled her hand up and landed a kiss on the back of her left hand instantly remembering.

"Oh, I don't know what I would do if I lost you Harleen." Amadeus stated trying to catch his breath.

Harleen felt empowered by her position as being a good doctor to help the Joker since all the others were driven out by either madness or fear, but she held a smile and empowerment.

"It is fine Amadeus, it was actually very productive." She stated.

Dr. Arkham then lost all breath and stared at her in awestruck, but he was quickly snapped out of it when the patient that didn't enjoy being ignored came up and pulled Harleen into his body for a hug.

She was surprised by the action but also she felt warm and comfortable.

The guards came up and pointed their guns at him, but Dr. Arkham was quick to disarm them as he watched.

What happened next surprised them all.

"Thank you Dr. Quinzel for your help." Joker said with no smile but with scrunching his eyes as if in desperation.

He pulled away and walked backwards slowly, his head low; Harleen missed his embrace immediately and gave him a look of pity.

"I'm impressed, Dr. Quinzel. I've never seen this side of the Joker. You must of made quite the dent in his rehab." Arkham said with a smile.

"I'd like to think so. I know I enjoyed it as well."

"Well since he has had his session then I will take Poison Ivy for the day, but tomorrow we will switch accordingly." He stated with firmness.

"Oh no. Doc, I'd rather have Dr. Quinzel. She knows just how to speak to me and I feel comfortable enough to tell her anything." Joker stated with a sickeningly light voice leaking with praise for the blonde bombshell of a doctor, which he himself was dying for.

"I am your doctor. Joker not Ms. Quinzel and that is final." Arkham said affirming while roughly grasping Harleen by the arms and pulling her towards the door, which greatly angered the Joker.

He had, had enough was about to pounce until her voice rang in his ears.

"Its ok Mr. J, it will be alright I will do what I can do to help you that is my promise as a doctor." She said standing in between him and the bastard Arkham.

Joker didn't say anything but he just nodded and walked back to the dark part of his cell.

Arkham was tenderly escorted out of the cell by Harley's gentle guiding

Joker listened as the footfalls faded into silence then he came back to the door and slipped his hand through the hole toward the guard.

The guard held his hand up and found a sparkling diamond ring of great value falling onto his palm.

2 months later, Harley was finishing up her paperwork on her latest session with Poison Ivy when she noticed it was getting late.

Dr. Arkham had offered to stay and help but she wanted to finish on her own, suddenly an alarm rang out.

Harleen knew the tone as well as the voice that rang over the loud speaker.

"The hospital is in lock down, there is a patient in need of care, we are in code blue." It kept repeating.

She sprang into action she couldn't see anyone until she found 3 orderlies running around and saw her.

"Dr. Quinzel quick we need your help." She ran towards them as they lead her to the criminal ward and right into a familiar cell.

More orderlies had tied him down as they waited for a doctor, though she was only a psychiatrist she did have training in the medical field.

Mr. J was convulsing though the orderlies thought he was having a fit and tied him down however he has yet to calm and now he was foaming from the mouth.

"Get me an IV with fluids, and10 CC's of Asemical."

The orderlies ran out to get what she needed as she ran off to the nearby nurses station to get alcohol wipes, and a shot of adrenaline.

She came back and was quick to administer the adrenaline, she waited for only a moment as he began to calm, his breathing was lightly labored but he was alive.

The orderlies came back with what she had requested, she was gentle in setting up the IV getting him on fluids then she carefully injected the Asemical into the IV, upping his drips she watched as his breathed began to even out and he went to sleep.

Then she went to work. "When did this start?" She asked his guards.

"The doc with the usual nightly meds came by and then lights out but after 30 minutes he just began to convulse."

Harleen began to think. "It must have been something with his medicine. Which is preposterous but maybe not. Keep an eye on him, I will be back."

"Yes ma'am." Harley used her card to swipe the alarm system easily shutting it off, then went to Arkhams office, she pulled Joker's file and looked at his medicine log finding that the medicine he was given is new, thinking this was a cause of an allergic reaction, she would need to run some tests.

Harley took a shot of 5-hour energy to wake herself up as she gathered the equipment needed for a blood draw.

Returning to the room she found Mr. J awake.

"Oh good your awake." She called out a little too excitingly.

"I hear you're the angel that saved my life." He chuckled still strapped down.

"Unstrap him please." She asked as she prepared her things.

"Don't pull out the IV it will help to stabilize you." She ordered watching as he lightly stretched and sat up on his bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd rather not go through that again."

She had her stuff ready for a blood draw if needed but she needed to ask him first.

"Mr. J do you know if you're allergic to the medicine Rethivel?" She asked clicking her pen at the ready to take notes.

"I don't think so I took it as a kid but they got me off of it for good behavior." He said chuckling.

"OK well, I will need to draw some blood so that I can run a few tests, it seems your body rejected it.

"Do what you gotta do" He said with minor exhaustion.

She picked up the basket and kneeled slightly in front of him as she went to prepare his non IV'd arm for blood drawing.

He only watched her, he thought to himself how pretty she is but it was quickly overturned by his plans for her thinking about how much prettier she will be covered in her own blood and maybe a months worth of his cum before lettingher eyes roll into heaven.

A small painless prick jolted him back to reality and saw how his light red blood began to fill the vials.

"Is that because of the ACE chemicals?" She asked catching on quickly.

"Indeed." She put on her thinking face again.

"Maybe it was you who was having a reaction to the medicine maybe with the chemicals." She thought aloud.

"It could be." He replied impressed by her smarts.

She cleaned the wound and gave him a bright green Band-Aid that matched his hair.

"I prefer purple." He stated as a joke with a smile, "with a kiss for healing."

Harley smiled at his recovery since he was feeling alright enough to be funny, she found the last purple Band-aid and covered the green one but just to add to his joke she took a red marker and drew a small pair of lips on them.

She grabbed her basket and stood while smiling as Mr. J admired her joke.

"Get some rest Mr. J I will come back in an hour to check on you, I promise I wont leave you tonight not until you feel better." She swore.

She walked with grave out of the cell and let the guards close his door gently leaving him alone to rest.

The orderlies went back to their stations while the guards stood at attend.

Harley walked down to the lab but not before she passed by the front door and saw Arkham talking with the police.

She carefully hid her basket and went out to talk to them.

"…I don't know what happened officer I was at home…." She heard the good doctor say.

"I can explain what happened." She said gaining their attention.

"Ma'am you work here?" The officer asked.

She showed her badge and introduced herself.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel, sir. I was working late when the alarms went off apparently one of our patients had an allergic reaction to his new medication, luckily I was still here so I was able to help him."

"Is he alright now no need for the Bat?" The policeman asked and for some reason thinking about the Bat coming near here while Mr. J is here got on her nerves real quickly.

"Yes I have him on an IV drip and I am taking his blood down to the lab to run some tests. He is still in his cell with guards and on bed rest until he feels better." She explained with grace.

Suddenly she felt eyes on the back of her neck and she knew he was watching her, his killer eyes always felt the same and it gave her a straighter posture.

The police left and Arkham stretched and yawned.

"So who was the patient?" He asked.

"No one you need to worry about until morning, go home and rest." She tenderly said.

"You sure?" He asked while yawning.

"Yes. I'm wide awake while you've yawned twice in the last minute." She replied with nonchalant care.

"Alright see you tomorrow then." He stated walking off.

She turned around still feeling his death glare eyes on her watching to see if she would break her promise but his eyes lightened as he watched her return inside.

Once his line of sight was broken he laid back down to sleep while Harleen closed, locked, and armed the asylum.

She found her basket and went down to the lab, she spent all night in their running her tests but watching the clock making sure to go back up to his cell to check on him, most of the time he was asleep but she accidently woke him up when it was time to remove the IV which she was generous in putting on a purple Band-Aid with another drawing of lips.

He smiled at her but said nothing as neither did she, it was 5 am when it was time to unarm the asylum as other doctors began to show up, and her tests were finished.

She went back up to her office after cleaning the lab to prepare her report of Mr. J's nightly care.

It was 7 when Arkham showed up and she had her report ready.

"IT WAS THE JOKER?" He screamed after spewing and spitting up his coffee.

"Yes" She replied nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked growing anxious.

"There was no need too, I was already working on his care and you were exhausted."

"But he is my patient." He almost screamed.

"True but he is a patient and according to the rules of the Asylum any doctor personnel can care for a patient if their primary physician is unable to." She said with a smile choosing her words while enjoying pissing him off.

"I have finished my report and run the tests on his blood." She began making him fall back into his chair n a huff.

"He had taken Rethivel when he was a child but I found that its actually the ACE chemicals in his system that caused the reaction, and I was able to separate the chemicals from his blood and run tests on both, his blood gave no reaction, but the ACE chemicals had a serious reaction, were lucky that it didn't kill him." She stated with great satisfaction.

"You were able to separate the chemicals from his blood can we do it with his body?" Arkham asked quizzically and with a sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes.

"Removing it from his blood was easy although removing it form his body might kill him." She said easily killing that very dangerous curiosity he had.

She smiled in triumph though he wanted to take Mr. J's file, she refused, and held it close before calling him out

"I think it best that I be made his primary care physician." She stated firmly.

"Why is that?"

"Because he seems to do better with me and your still busy with other patients, just let me try for at least a month." She practically begged through her large black glasses with puppy dog eyes.

Sucker he was Arkham allowed he would allow her first 2 sessions to be supervised by him but after that Joker would be her problem after that.

Arkham felt a feeling of relaxation after that but also a disappointment but his relief was greater, since it would only be a month and as she was to be his wife he could share the credit or at the very least take it all for himself.

Harley felt accomplished, and she couldn't wait to tell Mr. J the good news, as well as the results of his tests.

She slid her badge and entered his cell unfortunately she entered at the wrong time, she barely saw a small glimpse as he was leaned over with his back towards her while he pulled up his underwear, she saw him in all his pasty muscular glory and large man's junk dangling in between his legs hidden by shadows, she watched as he stood up covering his pelvis with the purple underwear before turning around to see her then busting out a large toothy grin, barely noticing his green hair was wet from a shower.

She blushed deep red and turned towards the now closed door while saying.

"Didn't mean to intrude." Though she was blushing with wide eyes she still held the posture of a professional.

She faintly registered an "OK" which told her she could turn, but when she did she came face to face with his chiseled chest and luckily he wore pants.

He reached up above her head and pulled the blue scrub shirt from the wall behind her, he walked off toward the table as he slipped the shirt over his head.

She was still composed but her face felt hot.

"Dr. Quinzel how was your night?" He said grinning more.

"It was tiring and I plan on going home to get some rest after this, but I wanted to come by and let you know that my suspicions were confirmed, the ACE chemicals had a bad reaction with medicine and with a few more tests I did I did find a series of other medicines that you can't take based on this finding." She explained letting her professionalism overpower her heated blush and calmed down.

"Well hopefully Arkham will take that into consideration." Mr. J said taking a comb through his hair while looking in a mirror.

"Well there wont be any need for his opinion, since I have requested and got approved to become your doctor and oversee your care myself." She said with a smile and ease.

Mr. J stopped mid stroke and turned to smile largely at her.

"Then were gonna have lots of fun."

Harley ordered for Mr. J to have a day of rest and that she would have their first therapy session the next day after they both get some rest after the long night they both had.

"A bit of advice doc if I may." He said sitting at the table and cocking his head from side to side while smiling and squinting.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

"Got a paper and pen." He asked.

"Sure." She pulled out a blank page from her pallet and let him use her favorite pen.

He wrote down about half of a paragraph then folded it to hand it back to her along with her pen.

Follow those instructions for a really deep sleep that will make you feel relaxed and wide-awake when you wake up.

"Thank you." She said nodding.

"Yu have yurself a gudday Mistah J." She relayed heading toward the door not noticing her Brooklyn accent went all out with that sentence, He didn't say anything but just smiled how he would love to hear that accent screaming.

Harley finished up her report for the day then was about to put Joker's file in her filing cabinet but she felt compelled to take it home.

She walked out of the asylum and instantly felt his eyes on her again, they followed her out to her car then she remembered the instructions, so with his eyes on her she opened the instruction and smiled.

Hot bath sit for 30 minutes, Black Tea brewed for 5 minutes, 1 shot of Kahlua, 1 shot of gin, drink cold and on a full stomach preferably Bubba's Pizza smiling special (tell him Mr. J sent you).

Harley smiled then folded up the instructions, his eyes felt a sense of pride as they watched her.

She continued to feel his eyes as she drove down the mountain back into Gotham city, she first stopped by the liquor store and bought medium size bottles of Kahlua and gin.

Next came the pizza, she removed her lab coat and walked into the pizza parlor, luckily business was low other then a few gangsters hanging around and viewed her like she was crazy.

A fat man with a stubbly beard was wiping his hands while hollering at her "Can I help you ma'am?" She walked up to the counter as he leaned into her and whispered.

"I would advise you don't stay here to long this is a gangster hang out and a pretty lady like you shouldn't be caught here alone for very long.

"I'm just here for the smiling special, Mr. J sent me." She said in a low voice but recognition crossed his eyes.

"Yes ma'am, you tell Mr. J the streets missed him is he out yet?" he lowly whispered.

Not wanting to start anything she took on her Brooklyn accent and replied.

"Not yet, but I will pass along the message." She said with a smile and a wink.

She didn't have to wait long for her order; it was 2 personal pan pizzas and 2 bottles of grape soda.

She began to pull out her wallet and asked "How much?" still keeping her Brooklyn accent.

"Nothing, since Mr. J sent you, you pay nothing Miss." He said turning around to go back to work.

She returned her wallet to her purse and zipped it up, she grabbed the 2 pizzas and the bag of soda.

When she got home she found that she couldn't get rid of her smile, she followed the instructions, first putting the pizzas in the microwave not turning it on but just putting them in to keep them warm and the sodas and alcohol in the fridge.

Then went to run her a hot bath, she soaked generously but running her hands over herself she found her virgin slit was soaking wet but not from the bathwater, so going to clean herself she found her clit was extremely sensitive, thinking back to walking in on him she found her breath laboring, her heart pumping and her finger flicking, it felt powerful she had to get out of the hot bath before she got overheated, but she slipped landed face first on her carpeted floor her messenger bag falling and his file slid open along with his mugshot his silver smile glinting his madness.

She saw him watching her as her finger wasn't enough, she looked over to the cabinet under her sink her need clouding her judgment as she found the clit tickler her sister bought for her 18th birthday.

She tore open the packaging and put the fresh battery from her ladies razor and turned it to full blast, she slowly descended it down keeping her eyes on his mugshot until the powerful vibration it her sensitive clit, and she had to bite down on her fist to muffle her scream.

A virgin's first orgasm is always the most powerful and to Harleen it was no exception she rolled to the side keeping the tickler in place to ride out the electric feeling while trying to catch her breath.

Back at the Asylum the Joker was awoken, he heard screams all around him but one in particular he thought it sounded like his doctor and it tickled his ears and made him smile as the familiarity of its reasoning caused his member to jolt in need.

Harley emptied her bath and ran a cold shower making the electric feeling calm down slowly.

Once she felt clean and calm, she got out and dressed in a large T-shirt and shorts, she brushed out her long blonde hair then prepared the drink as it said so in the instructions, its flavor was exciting and tickled the senses.

She sat and opened one of the pizzas seeing a strange pizza covered in extra cheese and sprinkled with an assortment of candy.

She smiled and took a bite, savoring the flavor especially its mix with the drink.

"Tasty." She said to no one in particular.

After finishing her pizza she chugged the rest of her drink as she walked toward the kitchen to put her dishes away.

Exhaustion was kicking in she was actually worried she wouldn't make it to her bed but luckily she did but once her light was out she fell asleep as her head was falling to land on her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

"Hey boss."

Joker looked over at the door then jumped to lean against it.

"She follow the directions?"

"The watchers said she spent an hour in the bathroom before coming out to make her drink and eat but yeah, she followed them." The guard said quietly.

"Good girl."

Harleen woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, not even a hangover form her drink last night.

She felt like she had the largest smile in the world as she showered and got dressed for work.

Then a familiar tingle shivered her spine as she drove up close to the asylum, though still quite far, he was able to see her and watch as she drove up and parked.

Not even looking up but kept a spring in her step, just for him.

She felt is line of sight leave her as she entered the asylum, and news spread fast about her new patient and she got looks everywhere.

When she arrived in her office she got a surprise, a single purple rose with a bright green stem almost looks like it was painted or fake, but it was very much real and very much beautiful.

It came with a note saying.

Thanks for the help Doc, See you soon. –J

Harley felt a large thump of her heart she picked up the rose and held it to her nose taking a good whiff of its floral perfume.

After settling into her office and clocking in she began to prep her work day, she first went to her first session with Ivy, nothing new happened but she still filled her report on it anyway.

Then at 1 she had her first real session it the Joker and she was practically giddy.

"Dr. Quinzel." A female voice alerted Harleen she turned to see Joan Leland.

"Something wrong Dr. Leland?" Harleen asked.

"I see the bounce in your step and the sparkle in your eyes."

"What about it?" Harley replied.

"I don't think your best suited to be his doctor your too naïve. You have nothing to gain from this." Joan replied her voice dripping with jealous malice.

"What I have Dr. Leland, is a very sick man, and what I have to gain is knowing I helped him when everyone else saw him as nothing more then a promotion." Harleen replied her eyes sparkling with pride.

Harley turned and began to walk towards his cell.

"You can't handle him, you should give him to someone who can." She practically shouted.

"Then it a good thing there isn't anyone here who can." Harley simply stated.

Joan was ignored after that, and Harley was excited to see her patient.

She actually remembered to knock this time.

A gentle and ringing voice called out "Come in."

She entered to find him with his head on the table and a straight jacket holding his arms.

"You have a good rest Mistah J?" Harley asked in her Brooklyn accent.

"Oh I had a great rest. Thank you. And with that new medicine you prescribed me I feel better then ever." He said grinning like a Cheshire Joker.

"Well then this should make you feel even better." She said coming around and undoing his jacket.

Were old friends so there's no need for such precaution." She said finishing undoing the restraints.

His arms fell free and he enjoyed shaking the rest of it off and giving his arms a good stretch.

Harley came back around and set the pink demask box she brought with her in front of him, he looked at it while stretching then back up to her.

"And what's this?" He asked pulling the box towards him.

"Think of it as a pre thank you gift for the lovely rose." She said pulling out her pallet and pen.

He opened and practically gushed, he pulled out the pizza and the grape soda, and flung the box back at her, which she caught with care and put it down on the floor while he began dig in.

"I'm sorry its not fresh but I figured it would be better then the usual crap they give you here."

"Mmm. Delicious." He said munching on the candied pizza and following it with a still chilled grape soda.

She began to scribble in her note pad letting him enjoy his treat.

"I haven't been saying anything what are you even writing?" He asked while chewing.

"Nothing, I'm drawing a kitty." She said flipping her pallet upside down for him to see her less then masterpiece.

She continued to draw while he finished his lunch.

He moaned and licked his lips when he finished 30 minutes later, he stood while drinking more of his soda then moved to his nightstand where he pulled out something and held it up, its shining diamond shocked Harleen.

"Lose something?" He asked with a smile taking another drink then laying out on his bed.

"I hadn't even noticed." She said in pure shock.

"Care to join me?" He said motioning the area next to his bed.

She stood picking up her chair and set it next to his bed before she sat she carefully grasped the ring however before she could he grabbed her left hand.

"Please allow me." He said tenderly slipping it onto her ring finger, the little gesture caused her heart to beat profusely, almost painfully.

"Thank you."

She smiled and sat in the chair and tucked her feet under the seat and flipped to a new page.

"Whenever your ready, Mistah J." She said giving him a tender smile.

"I was born…." Joker said as he started his long monologue of his life.

Harleen sat there and took notes asking questions when she could but enjoyed being so close to him.

Word quickly spread about how much Harleen was getting from the Joker.

The month was almost over and Harleen was disappointed that her time with the Joker was almost up.

People kept trying to get her to talk about him but she wouldn't let up, and her routine of alienating everyone around her was causing her Fiancé to get quite worried.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked during their usual coffee breakfast every Tuesday.

"I'm sure. I'm just happy that I'm helping him, I guess that I am just really getting into my work." She stated giving a light flirtatious smile.

After breakfast she went to prepare her work for the day, Poison Ivy had been released 2 weeks ago so her only patient at the moment was Joker, So she moved his session up and spent as long as she wanted with him.

Harleen walked into his cell and found him once again in a jacket, due to a riot that happened just a few days ago that no one knew who started so it became a rule that every patient be in a jacket during sessions for 2 months.

"Dr. Quinzel." He said dragging out her name.

"You know I live for theses moments with you." He said with a gentle tone.

She giggled as she dug in her pocket, while he chuckled with her.

"What do you got?" He asked smiling at her.

"I got you a kitty." She said showing him the kitten beanie baby.

"So thoughtful." He replied clenching his fist in the jacket.

"Doc." He said as she lightly leaned over to put the toy in front of him.

She looked into his eyes as he leaned closer.

"Come closer please." He said giving a pleading look.

She licked her lips and leaned in closer.

"Closer." He begged.

She lightly stood from her seat and got an inch from his face, up close she could see his godlike beauty, the chemically altered colors made him almost inhuman but made her heart beat faster anyway, and she felt him soul searching her eyes, while she smelt his natural musk mixed with the hospitals standard soap.

"You have such beautiful eyes." He said with a large smile and leaned back in his chair giving a light chuckle.

Harleen sat back down carefully and tucked her long bangs behind her ear.

"Mistah J. I want you to know that our time together is almost up, I was only given a month to treat you." She said with a difficulty trying to hide her disappointment.

Joker's smile fell and lightly growled.

"So if there is anything you need in the limited time we have left you let me know and I will do my best to get it for you. Ok?" She explained with a smile.

"Actually there is something you can do for me." He said with sensuality.

Harleen looked intrigued. "Anything. I mean yeah." She caught herself.

"I need a machine gun." He said doing a light sultry dance with his shoulders.

"A machine gun?" She asked quizzically unsure of how to respond, but his action of squinting his eyes and giving her his biggest crazed smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Harley stood in the gun shop looking at the cheapest handheld machine gun they had, she knew even considering it was a bad idea but she bought it anyway. However she did decide to 'fix' it.

She had the shop owner do a bit of rigging to make the gun unusable, making a few dents so that it couldn't be loaded, and causing a blockage in the barrel.

Always being the good girl she was she couldn't help feel excited about doing such a dangerous and reckless move, she hoped that this would make him feel more comfortable and help him to think of her as he slowly got better.

She held such an air about her as she walked through security, her confidence was through the roof and everybody noticed, but no one noticed the secret she held between her legs, and when the metal detector sounded in that area she gave a simple reply.

"I got a piercing." She said giving the guard a sly smile, which he returned with bug eyes in shock at her adventurous side.

When she got to her office she cleaned it up and put it in a box, to give to him.

Harley had never felt so alive as she did at this moment, and she could barely stop her shaking when she tried to work.

As she walked towards his cell it was like she was having a mental orgasm, the thrill of knowing she could get caught, the excitement of doing something against the rules.

She came in to find Mr. J smiling, she held up the box and slid it under his bed for later.

As she walked toward the table to sit down he smiled very seductively at her.

"I heard you got a piercing." She stopped midway of pulling her seat out to bug her eyes out at him and blush.

But composing herself quickly.

"I removed it once I got to my office. It was too uncomfortable." She smiled as she sat down.

Joker didn't waste time as he began to talk, Harleen finally stopped shaking as she took notes.

Harleen felt content as she sat in her office finishing off her last report on Joker's session, she closed the file and sat back to smile and sigh, although she really wanted to continue being his doctor but she knew that Arkham was overly excited about becoming his Doctor once again so she decided to give in and just be happy with the progress she made.

She held up her left hand as she gazed at her engagement ring, her smile dropped her heart telling her mixed signals.

Suddenly shots were fired making her jump and almost fall back out of her chair, the shots were getting closer so she pressed her panic button bringing down the shields to protect her office from crazed patients.

She picked up her long necked Taser and stood at the ready, but it didn't help, none of it did.

The bulletproof shields didn't stand up to resident hacker that over ruled all of the security of the building.

While the Taser she held was useless when the assailants flooded her office pointing their guns.

She fought with her hands and used her age old Gymnast skills to fight them off as much as she could but she was out of practice and overpowered.

She still tried to fight as the only man without a mask fought with her to lay her out on a stretcher with the help of another man that was covered head to toe in hospital gowns.

"Get off me." She screamed trying to gain her freedom, but they were stronger and able to get her strapped down.

She screamed for help as they rolled her out to the hallway, she saw as many masked men were shooting up the place, what surprised her most was that a some were actually wearing hospital gown, security uniforms or doctors coats form the asylum, while others dressed in regular day clothes.

She found herself being rolled into the EST room then left to struggle in her restraints.

After about 30 minutes she heard a familiar voice but way different then what she was used to.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we got here?" She began to shake at the difference, Mistah J was wearing a single purple glove, black sweats, and no shirt, his god like handsome features now smiled and colored with a few dribbles of blood.

He now look like the monster everyone claimed him to be.

"Doctor Quinzel, how nice of you to join us. You look good enough to eat. Figuratively speaking of course, I'm a vegan, at least for today" He said in a newly crazed criminal tone as he looked subjectively at her.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me Mistah J?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really, bad." He said descending the EST pads down on her.

"You think so?" She said trying to show no fear.

"Its pay back for giving me EST and destroying the only memories I had left." He said in an inhumane voice that leaked with malice.

"I never signed you up for EST. I don't even believe in it." She said in pure shock.

The Joker's evil smile fell as he dropped the pads to the ground, then placed his hands on either side of her head leaning over her face.

"Excuse me?" Mr. J said in annoyance at her deniability to his face.

"I believe in physical and emotional therapy through civil sessions, I've never believed in EST." She said looking up at his crooked mouth as if he had tasted something gross, he cocked his head to the side then pushed off the stretcher walking off making it roll a little, it was easily caught by the unmasked man and repositioned.

Joker came back with a clipboard and practically shoved it in her face.

"Look at this it says right here. Dr. Quinzel signed for 3 times a week of EST for her patient Joker. Now your not sit there and tell me that you didn't sign this." He screamed in her face, making her lightly flinch.

"That's not my handwriting." She said calmly Joker was about to explode until she continued her sentence.

"That's Dr. Arkhams handwriting." She stated trying to calm him which worked, his crazed smile fell and his eyes darkened.

"Watch her." He screamed when he left.

He was only gone for 15 minutes and when he came back his goons brought in Arkham and Leland, while Jokers smile seemed controlling.

He came up to Harleen swiveled the stretcher around then propped it up to a sitting position.

Arkham flipped out. "Harleen. Don't you touch her. Don't you dare touch her you crazed freak." He screamed but his goons held him back.

"Turns out you were right." He said leaning against the stretcher along her body as he stared at her.

He stood and walked as if he was a rockstar talking to his audience.

"Turns out Arkham has been forging your signature Harley for me to have EST." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" You undermined my treatment plan for my Patient?" She asked incredulously almost screaming.

"Oh baby that's not all they did." He laughed as he dropped a large stack of papers in her lap, looking down she saw the title

The Man behind the Mask: the rehab of The Joker.

Autobiography collaboration by Dr. Joan Leland and Dr. Amadeus Arkham.

"Now the best part is the inside." He said opening it up he did slow turns of the pages, but being a quick reader she was able to recognize her own words.

"They've been stealing my research, and session notes." Harley stated picking up her breath getting angry.

"Harleen honey, a patients research is public record for all doctors of the asylum." Arkham said in all seriousness.

"As for the EST, your still way to inexperienced to understand how important it is for the criminally insane." He said looking at her.

"Don't worry, you will learn I promise, and the money I earn form the book can take care of us for the rest of our lives so you will still get compensation for your research with him, we will live a good life I swear it." He said as if talking to a child.

"Not anymore. Mr. J Take it off." She said her voice dripping with malice as she held up her left hand as much as she could.

Joker was more then happy to slip the offensive piece of jewelry off of her finger, he then dropped it and quickly shot a bullet shattering the diamond.

"Harleen your not thinking clearly. But I promise you're gonna be fine." Arkham tried to reason but Joker interrupted.

"Yes Harley, you are gonna be fine." Joker said drawing out his words.

"Dr. Leland. you've been quite silent do you have anything to say?" Joker asked with his smile looking down on her.

"I don't regret anything, I agreed with Arkham that she couldn't handle you and we were right, she doesn't deserve such a dangerous patient as you." She stated with pride.

She tried to be quick in cutting her restraints, then went for the attack ready to plunge fher knife but he was faster in pulling out a gun that looked very familiar.

He swiftly pulled the trigger and she stopped mid motion as her carotid artery began to bleed out, she held her hand to it as she fell over.

"Doesn't deserve me does she? And I suppose that you do? You deserve a promotion why should Harleen get everything? She gets his ring, the patient and the recognition of helping a very famous criminal. And what does poor little Joan get?" Joker asked rhetorically pointing his gun at her again.

"A love child that she was forced to get rid of?" He emphasized looking back at Harley to see her face change expressions; the betrayal on her face was like candy to his soul.

He pulled the trigger and shot her forehead, blood dribbled form the bullet wound in her forehead as Joan stilled lifeless.

"Thank you for this by the way." Joker said smiling as he licked the chamber making Harleen unconsciously wet as she remembered where it was when she brought it in.

But she hardly noticed as Arkham screamed at her.

"What? You gave him a gun?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Oh don't be too upset, she tried to make it unusable, but she didn't know that I can fix or build any gun." He said slipping the gun back in its hiding spot.

Harleen breathed heavily as she watched Joker work.

"Now Arkham what shall we do with you?" Joker asked rhetorically.

"Do what you want freak. But don't hurt Harleen, I love her too much." Arkham pleaded.

"Wrong. You don't love her, your just obsessed with her." Joker said with anger seething through his voice as he talked. Or it could also be jealousy since he talked like that every time he talked about Harley but he didn't know why.

Joker walked over to the unmasked man.

"You have it Frost?" He asked him while holding out his hand for what ever he was wanting.

He didn't say anything he just placed a patient file in joker's hand; he gave him a thankful smile and lifted it up so that everyone in the room can see it.

"NO. How did you get that?" Arkham asked with great struggle against the goon that held him still.

"Same place I found your book." Joker replied as he swiped the manuscript from her lap and let the file drop in its place.

The name on the file stood out to Harley as she read it.

Quinzel, Harleen

"What is this?" She asked as frustration began to boil.

Joker leaned up against the stretcher then opened the file, "This is your patient file, when you were admitted here on your 10th birthday for talking to the voices in your head." He said smiling as he loosened one of her arm restraints just so that she had enough room to flip through the pages but not enough to escape the other restraints.

Harley began to read her file.

"Harleen please. You don't need to see that." Arkham pleaded, but she easily ignored him.

"Oh I think she does Doc." Joker smiled in his crazed way.

Once she finished reading it she flung the file across the room then slumped against the stretcher, anger was boiling in her every pore.

"Didn't like the homework, Harley?" Joker asked coking his smile to her.

"I finished and no I didn't." She said with her voice dripping with malice and almost to the brink of tears.

"Harleen please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I promise I will take care of you. Please forgive me." Arkham pleaded.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you anywhere near me after this?" She asked in malicious accusation.

"Agreed." Joker stated before roughly setting Harley's stretcher into a laying position as the man called Frost retightened her arm restraint.

"Time to punish Arkham by taking away what he loves most." He said standing behind Harley's head again.

"Do your worst. I can take it." She said looking up at him.

"Wait, what're you gonna do?" Arkham asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna give her back what she deserves after it was taken from her so long ago." He said placing his hands on her head and giving her temples a light massage with his thumbs.

She looked up at him "And what would that be?"

He leaned over so that his eyes were right over hers.

"Your freedom." He said tenderly but with his signature smile just as he pulled out a leather belt and snapped it very roughly making a lot of people jump.

He held it over her mouth and she gladly opened to bite down on it.

Arkham fought and screamed as he saw Mr. J turn the power up to full voltage, everything happened in slow motion to Harley as she saw his pasty chest right above her line of sight.

Then as he descended back down on her with the sizzling electro pads she was glad he would be her last vision.

His silver insane smile glistened as she felt the pads presto her temples, she saw colors flash she saw him say a few things but didn't understand what they were, he cocked his head a few times, pointed to his own temples as he smiled at her.

She heard music while watching her clown prince dance in front of her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep, feeling the electro waves rolling through was like feeling the worst orgasm ever though very powerful but was very painful.

Joker held the pads to her temples for a about 5 minutes, he danced and sung to her as he watched her body occasionally twitch but watching her convulse when he started almost got him off but he was quick to calm himself.

He removed the pads and watched as her eyes darted her brain now scrambled and completely free.

"You feeling better Harley?" He asked.

"You feel it in your brain?" He said pointing to his own temples as his green locks fell to the side.

She didn't answer him so he just stood up and stretched feeling as though he had the best sex in the world then sighed with a good exhale feeling a great weight lifted off of his chest.

"Time to go." He said walking away.

Frost came up and laid Mr. J's purple alligator coat over his shoulders then pulled out his gun and pointed it to Harley's head.

Joker was almost out the door when he stopped and sighed. "Frost." He growled.

They all paused as Joker was growing irritated by the fast beating in his chest.

"Let her live. I want her to enjoy her freedom." He growled in great frustration making his goons backup in fear.

"Yes, sir. What about the good doctor? He seems awfully quiet." Frost said bringing his gun down to his side.

Joker looked over to the Doc he had a look that said, 'I can fix her.' Which pissed off the Joker, so he decided to have even more fun.

"Get him up." He said removing his coat again then going over to Harley.

She was asleep when he began to remove her restraints then he gently picked her up, he looked at her ethereal beauty as she laid against his chest.

"Put him on the gurney. I will be back." He said not looking at them but just watching her, he barely registered Arkhams screams as he walked out of the room.

Joker carried Harley down hall after hall stepping over dead bodies careful not to drop her.

He arrived at her office and looked at the glass covered couch, so he looked at her again and unceremoniously dropped her on the glass covered carpet, now she looked like she had been there the whole time.

Joker stalked with speed back to the therapy room and watched as Arkham struggled in the gurney while his goons just stood around.

"Now, doc since you're the one of the few people that knew what happened here its probably best that you keep your mouth shut. Don't you think so boys?" He asked, they all nodded and laughed.

This time Joker didn't even bother to put the belt in his mouth but instead he connected 2 EST machines up together then connected the wires up to defibrillator paddles.

He turned them both up high and smashed them to his temples, though they weren't on just yet so he could use duct tape to wrap around his head to keep the paddles in place.

Once they were he turned both machines on at the same time and grinned his large wicked grin as his grill glittered in the pretty flashing lights, and watching Arkhams body thrash around was an absolute joy to Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

Harley woke up to color, sound, music, and movement.

She saw colors dancing and she felt nothing, she sat up and barely registered that she was in a hospital room.

She breathed heavily as she looked around following the dancing colors, trying to find where the music was coming from.

She barely noticed her parents in the room, her father on the phone while her mother had a very mad look on her face and was most likely shouting profanity at her for whatever she had done now.

Harley wasn't gonna take any of it, her head was dancing.

She laid back down and closed her eyes until a face popped up in her mind, that's when she remembered.

She bolted up right as everything came back.

She had met the Joker before when she was in the hospital as a child, the colors fell, the music stopped, and her vision cleared.

"Harleen are even listening to me?" Her mother shouted shaking her.

"Do you not realize how diminished your reputation is now? Arkham had his mind destroyed by that clown and you helped him escape. No man will want you now do you realize how much money it will cost to rebuild your reputation." Her mother rattled on, but Harley just stared and finally her mother got on her last nerve.

Harley grabbed her mothers throat and held on for dear life while her mother choked.

"I never wanted any of that you wanted it for me, and you even went so far as to get rid of any free thinking I had even my friends I talked too. News flash MOM, I did that for attention, I was a child and you were never around." Harley glared at her mother she then pushed her down to her knees.

"And one more thing, I don't want just any man. I want a clown." Her mothers face widened in recognition as her daughter spoke, her fathers finally noticed and was coming to try and help, but Harley was quicker as she tossed her mothers dying body towards him knocking them both into the window and both unconscious.

Harley got up from her bed and tore off the wires that was connected to her bed, she found the suitcase of clothes her mother brought her, though it was mostly filled with fancy dresses she was able to find a simple black dress and a pair of flats.

She didn't bother with makeup or brushing her hair, but she did grab her large black glasses so help her see.

She walked out of the room just as doctors and nurses were running in to try and resuscitate the patient when the wires were going flat.

Harley walked out of the hospital to find heavy rain, she looked up and for the first time in her life, she felt so…. Alive, she felt free, her mind was so clear.

She didn't care how far she had to walk but she didn't care, so she walked dripping wet in the freezing rain.

She finally made it to her apartment and easily found the spare key she had hidden in a loose brick nearby.

When she walked in she found her measly belongings were useless in what she really wanted, but when she saw the dark figure in the corner she had a small hope that it was him, but the figure was bigger and sharp.

"Can I help you?" She asked leaning against the wall in a carefree attitude.

"I heard you helped Joker escape." He said in his deep tone.

"Yeah, I just gave him a busted gun to help him feel better but apparently he was bale to fix it easily. Then he made me regret my decision by giving me a good jolt from an EST machine." She said going over to her fridge and found the year old champagne she had for a special occasion.

She popped the top and didn't care about the fizz as she put the nozzle to her lips and take good long swigs.

"Joker is on the loose now because of you." He accused.

"So?" She shot back in her carefree laziness taking more drinks even pulling out a half drunk grape soda form a few days ago when she had the smiling special again.

"What do you want me to do about it? You want me to dress in leotards and help you find him?" She asked in a defensive manner as she poured the left over grape soda in the champagne gave a swirl then continued to drink.

"I just want you to realize what you've done." He said.

She walked into her bedroom and laid out on her bed while chugging more of her drink.

"Yeah as you can tell I'm drinking away my problems." She said lightly waving the now half gone bottle.

"And unfortunately what's done is done Batsy, so there is no reason to kill my spirit for spilt milk, so if you don't mind I want a hot bath and a good nights sleep and thanks to the bottle I'm going to have a good one." She said kicking off her flats and ran her hands through her wet hair taking more drinks.

She looked back and found him gone and her window open.

"Stupid Bat." She said going over to close her window, she sat in the sill and watched the rainfall.

She finished off her drink then threw the bottle to her large vanity mirror smashing them both.

She stood and walked to her bathroom to turn on the hot water and stripped from her clothes, she settled into the bath as the steam helped to clear up her head.

After washing off the rain and the hospital germs from the doctors and nurses she felt clean, she got dressed in a simple cotton nightie while not caring to brush, blow dry, or do anything to her hair really other than letting it dry in knots and natural waves.

She lay down in her bed and though she was tired it seems like she couldn't get to sleep, she tossed and turned for 2 hours, so she finally decided to stand, she stretched and did a few old gymnast stretching until she realized how good it felt.

So practically storming out into her living room, she looked around and found the spiral staircase with the wrought iron landing that leads up to the second floor where her bedroom was.

She went back into her bedroom and got her sheets from her bed then went to work, she ripped, twisted, cut, tied, looped, tightened, and strengthened.

Finally she had her own trapeze, though she hadn't done this in years she felt a sense of excitement as she stripped from her dress down to her underwear, she climbed up into the trapeze and carefully laid out then letting her head and torso go upside down as she began her age old routine of stretches.

She felt so relaxed that before she knew it she had fallen asleep, she woke up to daylight shining in her windows and found her self her leg wrapped around the trapeze and her top half laid against the other side.

She let herself fall off but caught herself and let the trapeze swing as she got down on the floor.

She stretched again as she picked up her nightie, she almost put it back on but looked at it again and got bored with it.

She walked to the kitchen to look around, food, drink, snacks, nothing looked appetizing.

She opened her fridge pulled out the milk, orange juice, eggs, condiments, and if it didn't look like she wanted to teat it she tossed it over her shoulder let it all spill or hit and break anything.

Even her frozen TV dinners didn't look good so she tossed them even harder she heard her stuff break but didn't give it a second look.

Until she saw what did look tasty, a rib eye steak she was saving, pulling out every pot or pan and making a mess she found a good grill and set the stove on high.

Tearing open the package she tossed the meat on the grill when she heard the grill pop, then after a few minutes she took her pitchfork and stabbed with great force to flip it over.

Looking through the cabinets letting plates and dishes fall and break until she found her mothers prized plate she gave to her daughter it was gold encrusted, she saved on while she broke the others.

Then she settled the steak on the plate, she didn't even care about utensils but she did find that her carton of milk she tossed earlier still had a good amount in it, she sat on the counter and devoured the steak with only her bare hands savoring the rare meat like an animal and chased it down with milk.

Once the meat was gone she licked her fingers then walked back to her trapeze, she jumped up to grab it then pulled herself up not caring about the cow blood that was getting everywhere on the Egyptian satin sheets, she climbed up to the second floor landing and walked into her bathroom, finding the water from last nights bath was still freezing but she sat in with her underwear still on.

The cold water electrified her skin as the cows blood turned it red, she was quick in relieving her body of her underwear, when her body was clear from the red liquid she turned on the hot water shower not caring about the shower curtain and let the water fall everywhere even letting the red bath over flow.

Once again she was clean, she got out and went to her closet her modesty clothing was getting on her last nerves, but luckily she found a decent blue satin shirt, tight jeans, and brown-heeled boots.

She ran eyeliner over her eyes and put her glasses on, she didn't care for her appearance at the moment so she grabbed her hidden emergency cash from the hidden floorboard.

A good $500 she stuck in her back pocket, then looking at her keys to her car she thought way too boring.

So instead she just walked out her door, she was casually walking down the stairs when she heard police sirens.

She was quick in finishing her descent of the stairs and hid just as the police busted into the building, they even had an ambulance from Arkham asylum.

She hid in the shadows as they all ascended up the stairs and broke into her apartment.

She slipped out and in the alleyway but then suddenly the police flooded out in a frenzy which made her stop in her tracks and watch.

"Where are you going? We haven't found Dr. Quinzel yet." One of the orderlies from the hospital shouted as the police were mounting their cars one by one.

"It's the Joker he's shooting up a restaurant." One of the shouted before getting in his car and zoomed off with the rest.

They all drove off in the same direction, she began to breathe heavily in anticipation, she turned around to find a motorcycle with its still on.

She quickly looked around and found the owner nearby, his leather jacket gave him away as well as his helmet with matching decals as the bike, she mounted the bike and drove off after the patrol cars as fast as she could though she heard the owner screaming behind her.

She flew down the highway following the sirens, until she found the restaurant she saw bullet holes, shattered glass, and dead bodies.

The police went in the building as a few stayed outside, she parked the bike in an alley across the way she watched for any sign that he was here until she saw a purple Lamborghini driving off behind the building then a shiny black SUV following close behind.

She quickly drove off in the same direction, she kept her eyes on the Lamborghini as she picked up speed, dodging car after car.

Her adrenaline was pumping her breathing was like she was having best sex in the world.

Finally she saw an opening, she floored it and drove as fast as she could going faster then the lambo then just as the Lambo swerved to turn that same opening just as she curved the bike into a full stop stopping right in front of the Lambo's burning grill from its roaring engine as its driver was quick to slam the brakes before running her over.

He growled as he watched her chest rise and fall in exasperation, she dismounted the bike and let it stand, she let the headlights illuminate her face as she stood before the car, it roared as he pumped the gas trying to get her to move.

But she stayed firm and she proved it by slamming her hands on the hood, which in turn got the boys in the black SUV to come out guns at the ready being coked and loaded all surrounding the Lambo all pointing their guns at her.

She still stayed in front of the car even when the man called Frost was screaming at her to move she still wouldn't.

After a few minutes one of the lesser goons decided to take the initiative and shoot luckily he was a terrible shot so he was only able to graze her arm but she still didn't move.

Of course she was happy he did shoot because the driver side door opened and the green haired man dismounted his Lambo, he closed his door and pulled out on of his gun to point it right the goon that shot her.

"You don't shoot unless I tell you too. Do I make myself clear?" He shouted at him as if he was a child.

"Yes sir." He said lowering his gun and getting down on his knees to let Mr.J's gun rest against his head, but he showed mercy by only using the butt of his gun to knock him out and kicked him.

Joker turned to look at her then stalked over to her, and she did the same.

They both got into each other's personal space as their cold air foggy breaths mixed.

"Move." He ordered.

"NO." She replied making him angry.

"MOVE." He screamed, just as a crowd was building around them though they all knew him so most just ran and a few police men began to show up screaming at them to lower their weapons.

"Take me with you." She said calmly but with a pleading tone.

"Your looking better in your freedom doll face. Almost good enough to eat" He said in a calm loving tone.

"Take me with you please."

He growled at her bravery because he was getting really annoyed by the adrenaline that was pumping through his system.

He growled deeper and louder in frustration then pointed his gun back towards the cops and shot killing him he then turned back around to point it at her only to find the other gun from his other holster in her hands and she had it pointed right at his head.

"You set me free and now I'm making my own choices." She said with bravery.

"Baby you don't even know what your trying to accomplish, Come on baby, you know you can't your in love with me too much." He said with a large smile that made her heart speed up, she slowly lowered her gun.

He took this opportunity to backhand her hard just as more cops were showing up and she moved with the force.

"See what happens when you act out against Daddy, Baby? You really wanna live with that?" He asked with a pouting smile.

She looked at him in the eyes until she saw something in the corner of her she also saw something, so she pulled him close and began shooting the cops that were nearby and then she felt him raise his own gun wrapping his arm around her waist just as her arm was wrapped around his shoulders, they spanned a circle shooting cops and even catching civilians.

Once the cops were all dead they kept their close proximity just basking in each others space until they met their lips and began a rough dance of the mouth, she tasted the silver grill of his teeth.

After a few minutes Frost interrupted.

"Boss, we've got incoming, more cops are on their way and a helo. We gotta bounce." Frost said in calm alertness.

Joker grabbed Harleys arm and practically dragged her over to the passenger side, he roughly opened the door and shoved her in which she gladly slid in the luxurious car just as he slammed the door, she pulled the seatbelt over to click it in then watched as he gave a strong kick to the motorcycle and knocked it off to the side getting it out of the way.

He came back around to the drivers seat and slid in then floored it knocking the bike the rest of the way as he drove off just as the helo came into view but he was way faster and the black SUV with his goons followed closely.

His driving was getting Harley off way better then the bike did her adrenaline was spiking intensely he drove for 30 minutes to the edge of Gotham ending at the ACE chemical plant.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

He waited as his goons got out of their vehicle and all busied themselves getting into positions to make their location secure for their Clown prince of crime.

"All secure boss." Frost said over the walkie.

Mr. J got out and stomped over to the passenger side to open her door.

"Get out." He said roughly.

She unbuckled herself and dismounted the vehicle and looked around in curiosity.

"Don't be a straggler." He screamed already half way to the closed factory.

She saw how far he was and did a fast walk to catch up, she slowed when she caught up and he grabbed her arm to wrap it around his to make sure she stayed right next to him, he was making sure she wasn't going to escape.

He busted the window and entered then helped her as she swung her leg over the window sill and ducked to avoid the sharp lass that still hung.

He motioned for her to climb the wrought iron staircase to the upper levels, she looked up and began to climb and she heard his steps follow hers and even felt the stairs shift under his weight.

She stopped at the second landing but he motioned to the next staircase.

"Keep climbing." He said his face in all seriousness; she didn't say anything she was just glad that she was here with him.

Mr. J couldn't help to stare at her bouncy butt as it shook while she climbed he wanted so much to grab it and take her right there, but he held back, he wanted to see how far she was willing to go first., that is if she survives.

They continued up to the very top level, she stood as he finished his climb, he stared and walked toward the edge of the landing where the 150 ft drop to the chemical vats.

"I was born here." He said looking down at the vats then back at her.

She looked up at him then slowly joining him at the edge she looked down at the vats easily figuring what he wanted.

He backed up and watched as she silently contemplated her decision.

"Question." He suddenly said.

She turned and looked at him just as rubbed the back of his hand against her upper arm that was grazed by a bullet earlier.

"Would you die for me?" He asked giving his careless attitude.

"Yes." She said calmly.

"That's too easy." He said quickly.

"Would you…Would you live for me?" His soul asked her again.

"Mmm?" He hummed at her momentary silence.

"Yes." She replied easily.

"Careful." He said pointing a finger in her face almost challengingly.

"Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He demanded.

He took his left hand that had a tattooed smile on it and put it over her mouth.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He pledged.

He used his finger to pluck her lips and asked her "You want this?" His physical meaning was asking if she wanted to change for him, but his soul was asking if she wanted his body.

"I do." She proudly stated as if she were at her wedding.

"Say it… Say it, say it." He said leaning his head back letting her words tumble in his brain.

"Pretty, Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…" He said brushing his fingers against her chin.

"Please." She pleaded tenderly.

He scrunched at her willingness balling his fists in excitement.

"God, your so… good." He stated with minor pride.

"Then you know what to do." He said backing up.

She followed his body with her eyes then went back to the edge to look down at the boiling chemical vats.

She turned and looked at him and he motioned his hands in invitation toward the edge.

She stared at him and knew she was making the right decision for her, she lifted her arms and released her weight to the edge letting herself fall but keeping her yes on him until he was out of her line of sight.

She let herself fall head first, and for a split moment she felt as though she was flying, until she felt a smoldering heat surround her body, she immediately followed her natural instinct to breathe but instead filled her lungs with the heat and flooded every nook and cranny of her body filling her insides with the boiling liquid as she sank slowly to the bottom.

Joker, walked to the edge and only saw a big ripple and splashes in the vat directly below, he turned on his heel and began to walk away with a frown that said 'Finally.'

He stopped about 4 feet from the edge, his heart was pounding adrenaline, it hurt him badly, and the edge was just calling to him.

He turned his head and growled in deep frustration then quickly turning around he practically ripped the leather jacket from his body and ran to the edge, jumping off and let himself fall into the same vat.

She opened her eyes to the hot goo to see a shadow figure swimming toward her just as she passed out.

Mr. J pulled her up barely noticing his red satin shirt being bleached out and blending with the blue color from her satin shirt as it was being bleached as well.

He saw her soaking wet form, gone were her glasses, but she wasn't breathing, he leaned in and pushed fresh air into her mouth savoring the disgusting flavor of the chemical mixing with her delicious taste.

She gasped and opened her eyes, seeing her clown prince smiling wickedly at her, she blinked the chemical from her eyes and found that it had fixed her sight ad no longer in the need of glasses.

They looked into each other's eyes and came together again for a deep loving kiss saying thank you to each other.

They pulled away and she cuddled against his chest as he hurled his crazed laughter to the world as he held her close.

He waited over to the edge where a ladder was located, he helped her grasp the ladder then blocked her as she got out of the vat, then followed her, she looked ar her goo covered body until he pulled her to the emergency chemical shower.

They stood together under the falling water letting the chemical rinse them off, he rubbed and sloshed his hair and his face his already inhumane features now looked more vibrant then looked down at her and saw something amazing.

Even Harley was looking, she too had rinse the chemical off and found her skin the same pasty white as his, her blonde hair was now a lovely platinum, while the bleached colors from theirs shirts had died the tips of her hair letting her right side a deep blushing pink and the left side a charming baby blue.

She rubbed her face and found it smooth and tingly, her hand was quickly covered by another pasty hand and looking up she found its owner looking longingly at her.

They shared another kiss as the water caressed their mingling bodies, rubbing their hands over each other brushing off the rest of the chemical.

Once they were mostly clean, he held her hand and was dragging her through a hallway of fans.

The air was blowing them dry as he yanked her to and fro very roughly with his large smile, but she it as his way of dancing.

The music in their heads now matched, rubbing their hands all over each other and kissing constantly, though their hands didn't linger anywhere particular for very long it was mostly to get each other dried off.

Once they were finished they came out of the factory to find the setting sun, Harley's hair now mostly dried was giving her natural wave look like snow and the color made her look dangerously gorgeous.

His boys all came out to greet him and find their hands intertwined and their matching smiles very frightening while their acid washed clothes looked very disgusting.

"Boys, meet my Queen Harley Quinn." He said motioning to her, she twirled and bowed like a ballerina just as the boys all gave looks of fear and her crazed actions that now matched their boss.

"Let's go home." He said suddenly, they all pounded toward the black SUV, as Joker and Harley mounted his Purple Lamborghini.

Harley slumped against the window she felt so happy then when he grasped her hand she looked up at him and he kept his prideful eyes on the road while his smile gave away how happy he was.

She was glad that he let only her see the true man behind the mask.

They arrived at another ACE chemical factory only this one looked boarded up, old and abandoned.

He whirled around to drive into a busted old garage followed the SUV, she saw the light change as the door closed behind them, and Joker turned the car off.

She waited in darkness and felt the door open and his roughly gentle grip pull her by the arm out of the cabin.

She stayed in the dark for only a moment when they light was finally turned on to reveal a high standard garage filled with so many expensive toys.

She only got a chance to look around for a moment until she was pulled again toward a very fancy door.

The inside was even better; everything was decorated and detailed like a multi-million dollar mansion that was built in the 1800's.

She turned to look at Mr. J but she found him gone and only the man named Frost.

"Please follow me." He said walking past her, her gaze followed him and let her feet also follow.

As she walked through the house many of the men all got confused looks but at the same time frightened, though many of them liked the curves they saw.

Finally he showed her to a posh elevator, she stood shoulder by shoulder in the silence, and she felt so high after everything that has been happening.

They stopped at the top floor and he held open the industrial door gesturing with his arm for her to dismount the elevator.

He lead her down a few halls until they stopped and the end of a hallway with 2 doors, one door said 'Joker' while the other said 'Ace'.

He opened the door to Ace and gestured for her go in, she found an absolutely posh and beautiful room decorated for a Queen with reds, blacks, and blues.

"Please make yourself at home, have a bath then come out and I will lead you back to the Boss." Frost said giving her a light bow then left the room.

Harley let her mind settle for only a moment then went with excitement to the bathroom and viewed such a regal bathroom, the tub was polished marble, and had gold ore everywhere.

She turned on the hot water of the shower and got in even with her clothes, she stripped under the running water tossing her clothes onto the floor, she took up the ladies body wash and just poured it over her head scrubbing her entire body and hair with it.

Suds were covering her and using a squidgy she scrubbed it into her pores cleaning off any access chemicals, she made a mental note of the medicines that Joker had a reaction to and would have to make sure she didn't take any of those either.

Once she was rinsed she turned off the hot water letting the chilled air create goosebumps on her white skin.

She walked over to the body mirror and viewed her naked body in all its newly bleached glory.

Her favorite part was her colored hair, it was still its waistline length but now in a charming platinum color with dip tips.

Gone was the debutante and now replaced with this total badass.

She smiled and saw her teeth stained from coffee from the early morning at the asylum were now a lovely snow white.

She pulled the red towel from the rack and rubbed her body until dry, then taking the blow drier she dried her hair, she loved how much she changed but her hair still seemed to mainstream, so finding a drawer of hair supplies she found a hair brush and got an idea based on the different colors.

She hadn't had her hair up in pigtails since she was a child but having them in 2 different colors felt so edgy, and finding makeup it was all dark colors, but she didn't want to spend too much time on it so she just put on eyeliner.

Coming out of the bathroom to find something to wear she found a red and black dress laid out on the dress matched with simple black heels.

Harley loved the way the dark colors contrasted against her skin almost like a ghost, she opened the door leading to the hallway and found Frost waiting for her and right next to him was a woman in a sexy maid costume.

"Ready, Miss Quinn?" He asked making sure not to linger his eyes anywhere else but her eyes.

She nodded and he turned to walk down the hallway.

But a whisper stopped her. "You shouldn't get too comfortable." She turned to find the slutty woman giving her a death glare.

"Your just like the rest of us, a Queen at first then he will turn you into one of his hooker's, we all get branded and he's our pimp, just know his chemically altered sperm, burns for days, you'd wish it was an STD, then he will make you sleep with those he wants to hurt making them hurt as well, but with his spunk it will ruin your uterus, you'll never have kids. Now that you're here, your never gonna leave your stuck here now bitch and if you think your special to him you should get over yourself cause your not." She said still giving her the death glare, before disappearing into the room Harley just left.

Harley didn't care about what she was saying, though she stopped still watching Frost walking just a few feet ahead, Harley ran up to Frost and yanked out his gun turning back to the room and found the slut beginning to clean to room but looked back up to Harley with a smile then said. "You can try to bargain with me all you want but what I said was true." She said gathering Harley's clothes on the floor.

Harley cocked the gun just as Frost calmly came around to see her point it right the girls forehead just as she also heard the sound and looked up for only a moment just in time to give Harley the pleasure of seeing the shock on her face before pulling the trigger.

The maid fell to the floor slowly bleeding out of her forehead.

Harley turned and uncocked the gun then handed it back to Frost who took it while saying.

"She was J's favorite." He said putting his gun back in place.

"Well he has a new favorite now, and she had a mouth." She said giving him a 'What're you gonna do about it?' look which he just spoke into this walkie talkie.

"We need a cleanup in the Ace room." Harley walked back to the elevator with pride not caring anymore.

Frost joined her then lead the rest of the way to a certain floor then to a large door that said 'Office '

He held open the door and she walked in to find him also freshly showered and in fresh clothes.

"What's this I hear about Jenna needing to be cleaned up in your room?" He said looking through his inventory of guns, he had a group of men in the room and each stiffened and the name, they all knew Jenna was his favorite.

"She was calling me names, and being very rude. Quite the mouth she had on her" She said in careless defense of her actions, Joker set down the gun he was cleaning then looked over at her.

"She did have quite a mouth on her, that is why I liked her so much." He said with a smile making his men all laugh.

"Well no one here kills without retribution because you don't kill without my consent. Men get her." He said sitting down in his office chair, all of his men jumped up and ran at her.

Luckily Harley was swift, she used her skills as a gymnast to jump, pounce, roundhouse, and mangle, she grabbed a gun from one of their holsters and began shooting.

Joker first was shocked then sat back with Frost behind him and they both watched the scene in awestruck.

Harley blew the smokey chamber of the gun as the last man fell dead.

"Thankfully, those were all the worst gangbangers I had, so you actually did me a favor."

"We need a cleanup in the bosses office." Frost said into his walkie.

Harley tossed the used gun to the floor then walked over the bodies to stand in front of his desk.

They gave each other a glare of challenging, she put her hands on his desk, then pushed herself in a swift somersault over his desk not disturbing a single thing and she landed with both of her legs on his right side of his lap and her butt gently sitting down.

She momentarily got resituated and rubbed her hand along his face and he hummed and leaned into her touch then turning into a growl he stood up brining her with him he walked through a side door into a lounge.

He set her down to stand and she felt something tickling her feet along the edge of the heels she wore.

Looking down she saw a black bearskin rug, he walked off letting his hands fall from her soft body and opened a bottle of grape juice pouring 2 shots separating them into 2 champagne glasses with filling the rest with champagne.

He brought them over and handed one to her.

She smiled and they chugged them, "my favorite" she said.

He scrunched his eyes then hurled the crystal glass next to her head to the wall shattering it, and she did the same right next to his head.

"Welcome to my crew Harley." He said smiling largely.

She matched his smile and said "Thank you for having me." She said almost challengingly.

Her lips were now a light purple and Joker wanted to taste them, he pulled her close and began to eat her lips in a great hunger he was ready to finally fulfill.

Harley matched his dance of kissing, they rubbed their hands over each other but now mire slowly and sultry.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Harley pried open his shirt with great force sending the buttons all over the room and rubbed her hands all over his chest she had been dying to touch forever.

He growled at her touch the built his long frustration that he has had for her since he first saw her.

He yanked the rest of the shirt off then pulled the chains off of his neck, he pulled her by the legs to lay her out on the bearskin rug, he pulled the dress over her head revealing her naked body which he stood up on his knees and gazed at her goddess like pearlesque body.

He growled and attacked her mouth pulling her as close to him as he could, he kicked off his shoes then stood to pull his pants off to reveal his hardened length she only saw once before limp and in shadow.

It was already leaking in heavy arousal, he got resituated roughly pulling her legs apart and he went right for it, rubbing his juice along her slit.

She smiled at the sizzling feeling. "Enjoy it." She smiled in heavy breaths in a challenge, he drove himself home.

She arched her back in painful pleasure as he groaned at her virginal tightness being torn apart by him. He didn't even know but that made it even more pleasing to him knowing that she belonged solely to him.

He didn't waste time and began heavy thrusting, using her blood and his arousal as lube. She moaned holding him close as he pounded into her he kissed her neck rubbing his hands along her torso squeezing and tweaking her breasts awakening her inner bad girl.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him as deep as she could, he grasped her close and hunched over as he gave his best orgasm of his life sending his long waiting spunk right up into where it rightfully belonged.

He kept coming sending as much as he could not spilling a drop as her uterus opened up for his punk to fill her up good.

The intense heat flooded her womb even up into her ovaries, he kept up his pace and just kept cumming, finally the friction against her clit and her insides ignited her own orgasm she held him close as he latched onto her nipple.

She screamed at the best orgasm of her life.

Harley laid on his chest, they both were still coming down from their orgasms, her head was spinning, the bear rug was wrapped around them.

"Honey?" She heard him say in his tender voice.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Its time for you to get your first tattoo." He said making her hum at him.

"Everyone in my crew gets a commemorative tattoo as part of their initiation." He said challengingly.

"You do it." She challenged, he smiled then sat up bringing her with him, he brought out the gun and had the colors in small tubs around them, she sat in front of him as he prepared the gun, he dipped it in a dark red ink and closed in on her face using his fingers to turn her face to the side he carefully but very skillfully spelled out the word 'ROTTEN'.

Looking in the mirror she saw how great she looked, she turned and smiled then took the gun from his hand and said "My turn."

She closed in on his head and had him lightly bow as she used delicate cursive to write out the word 'Damaged' on his forehead.

He looked at the mirror and loved what he saw, then he took the gun again and made a small lopsided heart on the cheek that held the word 'ROTTEN'.

Once the heart was finished she was about to look but instead he pulled her face back to his where he kissed the new tattoo, she moved to put his mouth to hers, he kissed down her body and picking up the gun she would fins random places to put tattoos and different shapes, sizes, and even erotic places, but his favorite was when he chose right above her cunt where he spent a good hour and smiling up at her while she had a thrilling arousing experience as he made 'Lucky you with fabulous cursive then adding a lovely frame of doodles.

Once done he put it aside and kissed it and licked it causing a great arousal for her, she sat up making him move down to kiss and lick her slit as she grabbed the gun and put more tattoos on his back.

Harley woke up still on the bearskin rug, but her body was red from many tattoos, while her womanhood had been ravished and claimed as property of Joker.

She was exhausted and feeling so stiff, looking over she saw Joker at his desk, dressed and working with the rising sun behind him.

She turned over and caught sight of her in the mirror, long gone was the goody girl that listened to her mother, now she remembered something.

"Mistah J?" She asked to gain his attention.

He looked over at her and gave a small smile at his conquest of the good Doctor.

She sat up and he watched as the bearskin rug fell from her body very artistically her long hair out of their ponytails and made her look like an angel.

"I want to thank you." She said suddenly making his attention snap up at her.

"For what?" He asked almost defensively for the nice accusation.

"You set me free." She said in a light daze.

The recognition lighted his eyes and he got up to kneel in front of her she looked up at him and caressed his face.

"And thank you for calming me as a child when I was admitted." She completed her confession.

"Your welcome." He said closing in on her and suddenly he yanked her dress back over her head, he laughed in comedic joy at her frazzled look on her face.

She quickly followed matching his laughter as she finished dressing herself.

She sat up a little to let the skirt fall around her waist and then tried to stand but instantly fell back down grasping her stomach.

"Yeah your gonna be in pain for a while. I thrashed you hard." He confessed with great pride.

She fell back on her back to catch her breath, "That and you filled me up good." She said seductively looking up at him through half lidded eyes, exhaustion was easily slipping in again.

Joker looked down at her as she began to slip back into unconsciousness, he turned around and went back to work occasionally looking back at her sleeping form.


End file.
